Ominous Meeting
by midnightcat4459
Summary: An average 16 year old girl bumps into, or rather almost knocked off of her feet, by the wrong two fellows. Rating may change later. AloisXOC Hints at ClaudeXOC later on.
1. That Lady, knocked off her feet

_**Guys, just so you know, Alois is going to be 17 in this fanfiction. Don't kill me please**_

_I must say that our time together was not an average love story. As a matter of fact, it could hardly be considered a love story at all. Our encounter to me seemed so odd that some people may not even consider it a friendship. I am no special fairy tale princess either, I just happen to be an average young girl of 16 who bumped into, rather almost knocked off of my feet, by the wrong two fellows on the busy streets of London on a rather windy day. But dear reader, I feel inclined to inform you that if you came here for a juicy, riveting, sappy soap opera story turn back now. I'm sure none of this makes sense now so I guess we'll have to start from the beginning, and please, enjoy. _

**Jones estate: December 15th 1888, Lord Edgar Jones' study**

"James, please call Evalaine in here. I wish to speak with her." The middle aged earl instructed the household butler.

"Yes my lord. When I retrieve her do you wish for me to leave?" The butler asked, picking up the tray with an empty teacup on it.

"Of course! No hurry!"

The butler exited the room and started down the hallway. He decided it would be best to call upon Lady Evalaine before placing the dirty dishes in the scullery for the maid to get. He reached Evalaines door and knocked three quick times.

"May I come on, my lady?" James asked, sounding somewhat muffled to Evalaine through the door.

"Yes James. Make it fast, I'm busy writing a letter." The girl said.

"Well, your father wishes to speak with you alone in his study. I just came to let you know."

"Very well. Thank you James. When you have the chance, please have the maid re-dust in here. She did a foul job last time" She stood up and smoothed out her skirts. James bowed and left the room. Evalaine followed and walked down the hallway to her fathers study. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah hello Evalaine. I think you already know what I am about to ask." Her father said, with a somewhat unhappy sounding tone.

"Yes, I do. The letter from Lord Albert? I was writing him back right before you called for me." She replied, looking down.

"And? Was it a yes?"

"Well... Um, no." Evalaine began to play with her hair uneasily.

"This is highly unsettling. You are 16 Evalaine! You should have already been well engaged for a long time! I didn't set up an arranged engagement for you when you were young because I would have thought that the Jones daughter wasn't so picky!"

"I-I'm sorry... It's just, these boys who send me letters, they just _aren't _right for me"

"Then who is right for you hmm? You're going to the ball tonight at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel's Fiancé planned it, because he actually did what was expected of him, and he is younger than you!"

"Oh but you know how I hate those tedious parties!"

"I don't want to hear anything of it. Now go out to town and pick out a new dress for the event. I want you looking your prettiest."

_Now I know what you're thinking, "This IS a Black Butler fanfiction... isn't it?" Yes well it is, this is where the good part starts. Though I was somewhat excited for picking out a new dress I never did get to the dress shop that day, I'll have you know._

**Streets of London: December 15th 1888, Shopping strip**

Evalaine was walking down the street, faster than usual. The wind was blowing hard and she was trying to keep her hat upon her head. She put her head down so that the wind wouldn't be in her face. Just then she felt somebody knock into her with such force that she almost fell over.

"Excuse me!" Evalaine said, becoming annoyed by the rudeness of the person. She looked up and saw a butler in front of her. He was a young, tall man unlike James.

"I apologize my lady, my master can become quite careless when he is distressed. Please forgive him." The butler said, with a bow.

"Oh... Uh, It's alr-" Just then the boy began to walk back towards them, looking more annoyed than before.

"Claude! Who is this girl! What are you doing sitting here chatting? We have to go!" The boy said,

this time Evalaine had gotten a better look at him. He was taller than her but not as tall as the butler, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, this is the lady whom you almost knocked off her feet. You see, I was simply apologizing for you." The butler replied. The blond boy turned to Evalaine.

"Oh... I'm so sorry my lady! I didn't realize... My name is Alois Trancy. I was in such a hurry that I did not notice you. It would be my honor if you came to my manor for dinner tonight, to say sorry I mean." Alois said, looking somewhat confused by the whole situation.

"Yes well... But, I have a ball to attend tonight. At the Phantomhive manor." Evalaine said.

"Oh nevermind that. I'd much rather have you come to my manor instead, it would be my honor. Besides, if you were going to go for dancing i'm sure we could work something out at my estate. Claude is to tall to make a suitable dancing partner for me."

"Thank you! Actually, I was going to go because my fa-"

"Shhh. Save it for tonight. I haven't the time to chat with you now, no matter how badly I wish to. I'll see you tonight at the time in which the phantomhive ball begins! Goodbye, my lady." Alois kissed Evalaines hand ad began off. Claude bowed to her goodbye and followed behind him, leaving Evalaine on the street, still confused as to what she just agreed to.

_And that my dear friends, is how I met Alois and Claude. At that point, I was scared as to whether or not My father would agree. To my surprise, it was easier to convince him than I thought. _

**Jones Estate: December 15 1888, Garden**

Evalaine went out to the garden, and saw her father there having tea. James walked past her, empty tray under his arm. As she approached, Edgar noticed her and called her over.

"Ah Evalaine! You are back faster than I thought! I wish to see your dress you picked out." Edgar said, after taking a sip of tea. Evalaine sat down next to him and began to speak.

"Yes... Well, I didn't get a dress." She said.

"You didn't? Well that's troublesome. Did you not see anything you liked? If that's the case, i'll have James pick something up for you from a different shop. We have time yet."

"Well, that isn't it. You see, I never made it to the dress shop. When I was on the street, a young fellow bumped into me. He actually almost knocked me off of my feet. His butler stopped and apologized, and then he came back and apologized personally. He invited me to dinner and dancing, at his manor tonight."

"H-he did what! How improper of him! What would his Fiancé say if she found out? Who was this boy?"

"It was Lord Alois Trancy..."

"Did you say Lord Alois Trancy? Oh Evalaine! You have to go and make an impression! I knew you could do it!"

"E-Excuse me? I am confused."

"Haven't you heard? It's Alois Trancy, the single young Earl of 17! That's even better than a ball full of single fellows aged at 14. He is the only single young earl aged that old!"

"Yes well I think it was more of a friendship invi-"

"Don'y be silly! You must go. I'll have James go an pick you up and evening dress. In the mean time, you go eat lunch and a lot of it. I don't want you going there on an empty stomach and making a ig of yourself."

_And that was that! I was honestly getting sick of people interrupting me that day. And this was how it all started. Please, continue reading. This is only the beginning, believe me darling, the best part is sure to come. Just be patient!_

_**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to change things up and include messages from the main character in italics, settings in bold, and authors notes in bolded underlined and italics. The second chapter is soon to come, in the mean time, drop me a review. If there's anything about the set up you think I should change just let me know. **_


	2. That lady, at dinner

_**Hello! Here I am with chapter two. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I thank you for the positive reviews!** _

_The dress James ended up getting for me was a dark blue velvet with cream colored lace trimmings. I must say, harboring heavy velvet fabric is such a pain when dancing. That entire day my father wouldn't leave me alone about this dinner, he wanted it to be perfect. I tried to tell him it was only an apologetic action, but of course he didn't listen..._

**Trancy Manor: December 15 1888, front entrance**

Evalaine stepped out of the carriage and into the cold December air. She began up the walkway that lead to the door of the Trancy Estate. She knocked on the door 4 quick times with the back of her gloved hand and waited.

"Hello My Lady. Welcome. The young master is in his study. I'll tell him that his guest has arrived." The butler from before had said, almost emotionless. Evalaine stepped inside of the house and stood in the entrance hall. Alois appeared from around the corner with Claude following close behind.

"Ah Welcome Evalaine! I'm glad you came." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss upon it, a common courtesy. "Would you like for us to eat straight away? Claude's cooking is the absolute best! Or would you like me to show you around first?" Alois asked, with a smile seeming somewhat forced. Evalaine sensed this and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh... Well um we can eat right away. I'm sure you have other matters to attend to, so I won't keep you long." She said in a cheery tone.

"Ah, but you're no trouble at all. It's the least I can do, but if you wish to eat first, we will. Follow me into the dining room please." As Alois started off Evalaine followed. When they entered the dining room Alois pulled a chair out for Evalaine. She sat down, and he took the seat across from her.

"Sorry about dressing up so extravagantly... My father made such a big deal about this dinner, If I could have worn a more simplistic dinner gown I would have." She said.

"Ah it's alright. I just wore what I usually wear. I'm not sure what he would be making such a big deal out of, though."

"Well you see, he was the one who was making me go to the Phantomhives ball. When I told him what happened, he started going off about marriage and how you're 'The only one left'"

"That is quite strange. I wonder what he meant by that." He smirked as a maid walked in and poured them drinks without a word. She was shaking and seemed as if something had frightened her.

"Hannah!" The maid jumped, looking startled at the call of her name.

"Y-Yes?" She said, almost knocking a glass over.

"When will the food be ready?"

"Uh...Um, Claude said it will be done momentarily. Would you like anything else?"

"No. Go away now." The maid nodded her head and left the room. Evalaine and Alois sat in silence until Claude entered with a cart of food. He placed the plates in front of them and began to explain.

"Tonight I have prepared Savory Soup, Roast Turkey with Dressing served with Rice, Two Vegetable Side Dishes of corn and peas, Fresh Dinner Rolls with Sweet Cream Butter, Jams and Sweet Pickles, Fancy Cake and Preserved Fruit, and lastly for dessert we have shaved citrus ice. Is there anything else I can do for you two?" Claude said, seeming all too proud of himself.

"Nothing, I am fine." Alois said, with an unimpressed tone.

"Oh My goodness! This all looks amazing! I don't know how we're going to finish it all." Evalaine said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like what you see. Please, enjoy your meal." Claude bowed before ducking out of the room. Alois began to chuckle.

"I guess that's the fun of these meals, hmm? If you don't finish it all there is always some left for later."

Throughout the Meal Evalaine and Alois did not say much to each other, for the food was so good they couldn't bear to take a break until most of it was gone.

"You were right when you said Claude's cooking was the absolute best. I must say it beats what James prepares by far." Evalaine said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and to think I get to enjoy it every day at every meal. I feel almost selfish not to share it every once in a while." As Alois finished speaking Claude, Hannah, and 3 other almost identical servants began to clean up the dishes and silverware. Alois and Evalaine stood up and headed back for the entrance hall.

"I'm sure since I didn't get to go to that ball the only thing I really missed out on was the dancing. I still wouldn't have had the night any other way." Evalaine said while smoothing out her skirts.

"Hmm... Yes well it was a pleasure having you. If you don't mind, the night is still young." Alois put his hand out and Evalaine grabbed it. They playfully danced around for a few moments, despite there being a no music.

"Ole~" They both began to giggle and broke off into laughter.

"Thank you again. I'm glad I came, and I did get to dance after all." Evalaine said with a smile.

"Yes, I think we should do it again sometime, as a matter of fact I'll write you a letter. I think we should go for a walk one day."

"That sounds lovely. I'm sure father wouldn't object to that." Evalaine waved as she walked out the door. She entered the carriage and watched the doors of The Trancy manor close. She couldn't wait to get home and tell father of the nights success.

_Yeah well the night turned out better than I thought it would in the beginning. I actually enjoyed myself with Mr. Alois more than I thought I would. _

**Jones Estate: December 15 1888, Edgar Jones' study**

Evalaine made her way to her fathers study and walked in. He was snoozing rested on his arm in front of paperwork, and quickly gathered himself when he hard her walk in.

"Ah hello. How did things go, hmm?" He asked, trying to hide the evident drool on his shirt sleeve.

"Oh Father, you really mustn't stay up so late. It isn't good for you." She paused for a few moments. "The night went by Wonderfully. Alois said he would write so we could go for a walk together sometime.

"That's wonderful! I knew you could do it. To think I once doubted you. You should head off to bed, you need your rest."

"But, I was trying to explain to you that I didn't do anything! I'm sure it would have been fine witho-"

"I don't want to hear another word about it. You can tell me tomorrow. Now please go."

Evalaine didn't say another word and left the study somewhat frustrated. She let out a heavy sigh and started off towards her bed chambers.

_**Hey guys~ I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Tell me what you think, also tell me what you think I should do next or what you would like to see. Every bit of feedback helps! I tried to stay IC as much as possible, but I'm sure I went ooc at one point or another. I get it, I can't be perfect. It would be nice if you didn't hound me on it.**_


End file.
